


Traces of Stubble

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Afab language used, Galo is a divorced dad, I might write more for this au, M/M, Older Galo, Trans Lio, college student lio, fingering bc I’m lazy, he has a kid in this au, like dad aged so like 45???, lio is a babysitter, modern day AU, please don’t bully me for not writing I’m fragile and depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: In between their hectic schedules, Galo and Lio share some private time.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Traces of Stubble

He hasn’t shaved by the time Lio appears and it adds to the appeal of older men that the student finds himself oh so enamored by. Lio can’t grow facial hair for obvious reasons so he loves rubbing his smooth face against the rough bumps of Galo’s stubble and goatee, scratching at his cheeks and eyelids. It’s nice in a way, especially when Galo’s husky chuckle rumbles in his ears.

Lio’s sugarbomb s’mores frappe melts forgotten on the coffee table, leaving behind a sticky, wet ring long after the younger man heads off to his classes. Still, while he’s here and while the kids are off at school, they have plenty of time.

Thick, calloused fingers slip under his shirt, cupping a breast and giving it a firm honk before teasing the waist of his leggings and oh he’s already wet down there, that makes this easier. Lio’s wearing a pair of thin panties due to the heat wave and twirling the pad of Galo’s finger against Lio’s clit makes him jolt before relaxing. His legs spread as comfortably as possible in the position they’re in, Lio’s face and chest pressed against Galo’s thick body with his knees moving to rest on either side of Galo’s legs. Galo’s other arm, covered with old burn scars that he usually keeps wrapped up in a medisleeve, snakes around Lio’s waist and keeps him steady. 

He has a tendency to sway as a form of teasing and it’s not stopping now when Galo pushes Lio’s panties to the side and fondles the damp folds. Lio would be disappointed if he hadn’t already had sex with Galo multiple times before, but the man has handled a few vaginas in his life, that’s for damn sure. The older man’s fingers flick dangerously against Lio’s clit, the bundle of nerves sending a pleasurable jolt up his spine.

Lio takes his face from out of Galo’s neck for long enough to press a heavy kiss to his lips, smirking and twirling his hips against Galo’s fingers, humping in small jolts when he finds a good rhythm. His moan is quiet and shaky, one hand pressed hard against the wall and the other groping his boyfriend’s clothed cock, squeezing and tugging. His fingers and mouth itch to get around his dick, but Galo wants to play with him for now.

He’s wet, almost grossly so, and his legs are getting weak and that’s when Galo’s ring and index finger slip inside. They’ve worked up to this, stretching him enough where he can take Galo’s ridiculous girth without tears so even his thick digits are easy enough to take, but he still gives a harsh jolt at the sudden intrusion. He relaxes quickly enough and realizes his mistake after Galo’s fingers give a hard thrust deep inside of Lio. The younger man groans and pants, biting his lip and dragging his teeth against the skin as the fingers scissor inside of him. It feels intrusive, motion churning his guts and making him twitch. The intrusion is welcome and the sensation of being undone like this is a kink of his. While he may resent the body he was given, it has its perks and being able to live out a stuffing fantasy is one of them.

“A...hhh, shit.” Galo gives a disappointed fatherly  _ tsk _ at Lio’s choice word. “Come on, you know the house rules, no cursing.”

Lio pushes his sweaty bangs back and gives a devilish grin. 

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up, old man.”

Galo snickers and just for Lio’s little act of defiance, lifts him a little off the couch and angles his fingers just enough to hit that spot deep inside Lio and make him scream. He doesn’t even have to put in the work sometimes, it’s all too easy to let Lio desperately try to fuck himself against Galo’s fingers, grinding his clit against the older man’s calloused palm. He isn’t cruel, though.

The older man gives Lio reprieve, kissing his throat while twirling his thumb against his clit and roughly finger fucking him into an orgasm that draws out a silent howl from his lover. His vagina has been trickling moisture for a while now but now he can really feel it pooling on his hand. 

Well this old man has a few surprises. 

Looking Lio in his blissed out eyes, he licks his pruned hand, savoring the taste of the smaller man while Lio shyly looks away. Not bad for a quickie, but his lower half can’t wait until later when he can get his hands all around Lio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi bitch boys I’m not dead just seriously depressed. Im trying really hard to find motivation to write since im bad at it and also feel stupid whenever I do but I’m!! Trying!! 
> 
> Comments give me validation, and I only want validation love u
> 
> Yell at me to write at my Twitter @momancity


End file.
